


[Belphegor] Part Of Their World

by Sternensaengerin



Series: Feathers and Stars [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternensaengerin/pseuds/Sternensaengerin
Summary: Heavenly virtues, devilish desires and a young angel in search for his place; this is about Belphegor going down to the human world for the first time - and a question after purpose for existance:Do humans need guardian angels?
Series: Feathers and Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795411
Kudos: 7





	[Belphegor] Part Of Their World

The sun was rising and sent her pure lucent light through the structures and edifices which soared above the endless sea of clouds. Prideful and splendid their sparkling walls and fanciful facades reflected the sunbeams and twinkled in all imaginable colours. But all of these heavenly domiciles never hold as much beauty and glory as the Sacred Residence, partly overlooking the heavenly empire majestically. The home and sanctuary of one of the most significant identities of the legendary Celestial Realm.

Just now one of its inhabitants faced the beauty of the henceforth shimmering clouds as the angelic creature calmly strode along the impressive staircase downwards. The stunning three pairs of feathered wings were folded as the angel looked up at the sea of clouds on the horizon, his eyes slightly narrowed. But there was nothing to see that disturbed the peace and harmonic atmosphere, at least nothing that caught his eye. Intiutionally he sighed and closed his eyes for one moment, relived.

So, after this last conflict with the residents of the Devildom, the Demon King seemed to review that another assault or warfare with the Celestial Realm wouldn't do any good neither to him nor to the Devildom itself. Or maybe his heir was able to talk some sense into this ancient, stubborn mind ... the elysian denizen frowned and tilted his head. Quite a while went by as he stood there, lost in thoughts ... 

Then, abrupt the angel widened his eyes in frown and spread his wings, radiating the sunlight was sparkling over their feathers; faster as the normal eye would have been able to follow he soared up in the air, both arms opened wide as another celestial creation was about to collide with him, covering the other angel in his arms. In a tumultious tailspin both celestial children whirled through the air a few moments until the one of them retained control over their common fly. His opponent immediately tried to get free however his three-winged captor held him tight, now looking carefully at his counterpart: "You are supposed to be with Asmodeus down in the halls - where have you been?" Remaining calm he sighed as his eyes met the determined ones of his brother: "Let go of me, Lucifer! I'm not a child!"

The adressed angel called Lucifer tilted his head and arched an eyebrow. Still he didn't bother himself with getting irritated: "That is for you to proof - if you do not want to be treated as one, I urgently suggest that you behave yourself by starting with some mature demeanour." Yet still he could detect the stubbornness in these purple eyes of the one he loved so much before they closed in resignation; their owner exhaled and drooped his shoulders.

In the meanwhile Lucifer led both of them down to the staircase leading up into the Sacred Residence, folding his wings as their feet just touched the ground: "You should think carefully about how to set priorities, Belphegor", he said just succinctly, both eyes narrowed slightly but still equanimous. And even somewhat curious: "... you haven been watching humans again, am I right?" Now the angel twitched the corners of his mouth. His respondent calmed down completely and had folded his wings right away but the expression on his face as well as his eyes got an excited sparkling with joy: "You know ... I could sit there and watch them day and night! Who they are, what they do and how they use to live - it's amazing!" So excited that he spread his wings intiutionally Belphegor told his brother truly enthused about what he had observed for some hours - until he remembered the lessons he should receive from one of his older brothers: "... I wanted to get back as quickly as possible, I swear." Sighing the angel drooped his head while Lucifer nodded slowly: "Do not tell me but tell Asmodeus, he might be still waiting for you." Though he did his best to give his younger brother a somewhat sternly gaze, Lucifer couldn't help but smile: "So, get moving."

Both siblings had just reached the stairhead by now, nodding towards the guardian who crossed their way at the entrance of their outstanding home as the tall Lucifer raised his head and sight in a freindly nod. The armored light warrior answered the gesture before he tilted his head: "Lucifer - just a word with you." The three-winged angel widened his eyes little but he agreed. With a last glance and word he sent Belphegor inside who crossed the atrium and followed a larger floor that led him into another sparkling hall. Already when the angel left the atrium Belphegor recognized the magic traces of a light forger and his ability to call forth pure light and to form it on his behalf. Tilting his head the angel paused standing in the door frame of the enormous portal and observed another one of his brothers while doing his stunning magic.

Asmodeus seemd to be quite deepend in proceeding his magic, at least that was how it appeared to Belphegor - then, all of a sudden the light forger turned around to face his younger brother: "There you are, Belphie - how very nice of you to pay me a visit!" Despite of the beaming smile which spread over the flawless face of the conjurer, Asmodeus's eyes held a look of reproach: "So, you decided to skip your lessons and do more enjoyable things?" Grinning and lecturing the forger folded his arms: "Just tell me ... what am I going to do with my cheeky sweetheart of a little brother, hm?" Belphegor squinched his face and shook his head: "May you forget about what just happened? I'll be right here on time from now on, I promise." Walking closer towards Asmodeus the angel took his crystalline wand, closing his eyes. Already the light began to dispread as he kept on focussing before he had even the will to form it; not only his father but many others up here were quite sure about how Belphegor would become one of the mightiest light forger the Celestial Realm had ever seen before.

"I hope you will do so, for your own good", Asmodeus nodded and beckoned him closer, covered in another beautiful shimmering trace of light. His unique two pairs of feathered wings, gorgeous shaped and looking similiar to these of a butterfly, were folded right now when the light forger took some time in teaching his younger brother how to use the angelic light magic. After quite some while another bright, winged creature showed up and joined them both, getting back a greeting and smiles; the dazzling white of his robe set a pleasing contrast to his darker tanned skin but that wasn't the actual reason why Belphegor became fond of the envoy and cloud former. Indeed, Simeon was responsible for him finding an entertaining possibility to spend his free time ...

"Leviathan is still in the outskirts and so are Mammon and Beelzebub", he answered to Asmodeus as the light forger questioned him about his and Belphegor's other siblings. Now Belphegor tilted his head , inquiring: "How's Beel doing?" His purple eyes twinkled curious but narrowed suspicious as Simeon frowned slightly: "Well ... it's not for me to judge him but if you ask me, he's got problems to focus presence." Asmodeus raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms: "It seems as if someone else is also in need of a lecture from one of his older brothers", the angel said in honeyed tones and obviously amused as both brothers followed Simeon closely down the large floor and outside the Sacred Residence, unfolding their wings and soaring up before levitating calmly through the air.

They left the busy core of the celestial sanctum and headed onward; the magnificent edifices and structures resting between the clouds got lesser and finally there was nothing more than a pure staining ocean as far as the eye could reach. A few angels passed them by as another one caught Belphegor's eye; sitting on a smaller cloud with his eyes closed and in total unison with himself and his environment, the angel smiled pleased and raised his hands. Some pretty seemingly compact fluffy clouds formed between his fingers and were sent above. Smiling Belphegor observed his brother who remained calm until a friendly breeze blew some of his longer strands of hair right into his face; somewhat irritated the cloud former crinched his nose and tried to put them back just as his honey-goldenish eyes caught the appearances of Simeon and his siblings and widened delighted: "How pretty! I was afraid you would not find Belphie after I shooed him back into the Sacred Residence - he does not belong to the outskirts." Now the friendly mien of the angel changed, frowning he tilted his head. Belphegor inhaled pouting and opened his mouth -

"You're being too nice, Leviathan", Simeon intervened and smiled brightly before Belphegor had the chance to indeed say something that would probably cause unease between the siblings. The older Leviathan threw another glance at him before turning to Simeon: "You are looking for Beel and Mammon, am I right?" The young envoy twinkled: "Not exactly - indeed I'm friendly asked to get all of you brothers complete back into the Sacred Residence", Simeon answered and nodded: "Your father's got something to say to all of you."

"Truly?" Again Leviathan needed to raise one hand and to put back a longer meddlesome strand of hair as he looked Simeon over inquiring. And just as the adressed one was about to answer two voices suddenly interrupted the conversation, their owners just overflew the little group in a quite daring maneuver. Intuitionally Leviathan ducked his head and glared at the elysian, winged creatures: "Impossible ... someone might talk some sense into these two nuts?" Asmodeus twitched the corners of his mouth while Simeon and Belphegor couldn't help but laugh as they observed the twosome, both equipped and armed whirling around each other. One of them suddenly escaped along the side of his opponent and soared up very fast, but his white-haired rival caught up without effort and all the impressive ginger could do was to shield himself before the warrior in train answered several strikes and parades when he was about to tackle the other angel. His attacks were boisterously and held enormous force and energy - and finally the second warrior backed off, taking back his sword: "Enough, Beel - ya ain't listenin'!" Irritated the blond narrowed his azure eyes and shook his head: "I'm not gonna waste my time tryna teach ya if you're just keep ignorin' me!"

His words made the ginger laugh boldly: "If you quit wasting your time training me, I'm finally able to find someone more accurate! You can't withstand me, that's it!" Placid and even somewhat arrogant the tall angel headed downwards to the small group still waiting and immediately Belphegor was there to hug his twin. Grinning the ginger responded the hug as the other angel finally got back on his feet and folded his outstanding pair of wings. His eyes looked seriously and sternly over the stature of his younger yet taller brother as the blond crossed his arms: "You're strong an' stunnin', alright - d'you really think, ya enemies will be awestruck just watchin' ya?"

"No dice, Mammon - just pip down, I know exactly the matter! You loathe being shorter than your younger brother!" With a teasing mien the ginger named Beel did an offhand salute towards the blond and tilted his head at Simeon who just cleared his throat: "Well - as I got you all gathered by now it's time to return to the Sacred Residence. Lucifer and Archangel Michael will be waiting up for you -"

He didn't finish his sentence as Beel already unfolded his large feathered wings and headed above, closely followed by a laughing Belphegor; the twins seemed to race on their way back home. While Asmodeus chuckled light-hearted, Leviathan just sighed and put his hand on his head. Mammon had been about to call Beel back probably for another lecture, now he just swallowed his anger. The white-haired warrior frowned but forced out a small smile: "Good-for-nothin'", he resumed snorting and turned around to Simeon and his brothers. Together they all unfolded their wings and made it back to the Sacred Residence.

~

"Did I ... did I get this right?" Asmodeus' eyes went as big as bottom plates as the light forger turned his head around to face at first Lucifer and then his father, visibly astonished. Archangel Michael remained calm though his face got a fierce mien as he replied the amazed look of his son: "As unbelievable as it may seems, this has been the message of the envoy of the Demon King." Carefully the Archangel raised an eyebrow towards Simeon who now stepped forward, a serious twinkle in his eyes: "That's true. When word got out that the leader of the Devildom wanted to pass a message to all the Archangels, my escort and me met his envoy who asked me to kindly greet the Celestial Realm and its denizens and to speak out his deep regrets of how difficult the relationship between our worlds have been so far." Simeon had already crinched his nose while speaking as some of the attendees raised up their voices in anger. Even Lucifer was barely able to suppress his indignation.

"They wouldn't be that difficult if a certain ruler wouldn't provoke conflicts consistently!", Mammon frayed furious and also Leviathan was clearly angry and gestured appalled: "How many times we have been assaulted causeless by demons? Did strike them back eventually but at what price?" His golden eyes sparkled enraged: "And now his son wishes to come up here - for what? To scorn us and all denizens of the Realm?" The consternation of the cloud former infected the twins as well but while Belphegor shook his head in silence, Beelzebub got up glaring irate: "No way! He won't come to the Celestial Realm in good faith!" The ginger inhaled to go on further - as Lucifer raised his voice: "Calm down, all of you." His dark, bordeaux eyes narrowed as the three-winged oldest of all siblings looked his brothers over and back to his father before Lucifer reached out for Simeon to continue: "Did the heir of the Demon King give you a note about when he wants to be welcomed up here in the Celestial Realm?"

Simeon shivered slightly, it was clearly seen that the young envoy rarely passed such a displeasent message before. It took him another breath before he turned his look back to Lucifer and his father: "Once, the earth circled the sun from now on, Diavolo will be honored to pay a visit to the Celestial Realm and show his deepest respect and awe to our beautiful world." Resigned Simeon couldn't help but bite his lips as another fury protest rose up within the brothers and other attendees of this assembly. Until Archangel Michael stood up and everyone hushed immediately: "He shall come. The Celestial Realm and its denizens will be prepared for the arrival of the future Demon King."

"This can't be true - how would father ever let this happen?!" Still after the gathering was over the tall ginger hardly could pace himself, while Leviathan and Asmodeus remained suspicious. Mammon however had calmed down in the meanwhile and just folded his arms: "Let him come. If he's up to cause any trouble, the Demon King won't get da see his beloved heir in quite some while." He smirked and tilted his head, one eyebrow raised: "Ya gonna trust father, right? Everythin' will be fine." Now the blond warrior who did follow Lucifer directly in order of how the siblings were born gave the next younger Leviathan a friendly nudge. The cloud former frowned with a sigh but drooped his shoulders: "You are right, eventually. Things will work out as they always do." With a slight smile Leviathan was about to unfold his wings when the angel suddenly paused. And blinked: "Wait a moment ... where has Belphie gone to?"

Mammon raised an eyebrow and turned his head around and also Asmodeus immediately seemed to look out for his younger brother. Leviathan frowned and couldn't help but roll his eyes, Beelzebub however grinned slightly; he like his older brother seemed to have a clue: "Guess I know... shall I send him back?" Already the ginger wanted to soar up when Lucifer approached. The three-winged angel shook his head, his bordeaux-coloured eyes were narrowed gently focussing the younger yet taller warrior in train: "Leave him be. However make sure that Belphie will not miss any of his lessons in future. He has to keep in mind a single rule: business before pleasure." Now Lucifer's face went severe looking carefully over Beelzebub: "I am not interested in lecturing about this simple matter to him further, nor is father." With that Lucifer observed the ginger spreading his wings and leaving the Sacred Residence while he crossed his arms, thoughtful.

"You think, this is going to help?" Asmodeus didn't seem quite convinced as the light forger followed the look of his older brother. And blew out his cheeks what didn't quite fit his usual beautiful face: "Belphie never actually caused any trouble - what ails him?" Clueless he turned to his older brothers but Mammon and Leviathan both had no clear answer. Then Lucifer shrugged his shoulders but the eldest indeed smiled a bit: "No, you are right ... but I am sure that it will not take much time until he gets settled again. Belphie knows his place, do not worry." With these words and an encouraging smile towards his younger siblings Lucifer himself unfolded his splendid three pairs of wings and got up in the air, leaving back his brothers who slowly returned to their chambers.

Beelzebub in the meantime had made it to the outskirts, searching for his twin brother. After a little while he found Belphegor and approached calmly; his younger sibling lay down on his stomach, both legs cocked relaxed and his wings folded. With his head sideward on one of his crossed arms he peeked through a small hole between two clouds and smiled dreamy with both purple eyes sparkling. Then all of a sudden he sat upstraight as Belphegor noticed the laughter of the ginger: "Ha! Knew I would find you here - what're you doing, observing humans again?" Carefree Beel landed next to him and folded his wings before he got to sit in front of his brother: "You need to be careful - if you end up missing your training once more, you'll be in trouble." With a slight poke Beel nudged the forehead of his twin but his lilac eyes went serious. Belphegor shook his head and replied his look determined: "No need to worry, I told Lucifer earlier. I won't be late anymore ..." With a slight frown the light forger in train drifted off and took another glance through the opened cloud window; and the ginger was able to tell that from the face of his brother he was watching something quite pleasent. Curious Beel tilted his head: "Tell me, Belphie - who're you looking at?" Relaxed the ginger lay down and also glanced through the cloud window. But he'd never feel such attracted to the view that he was featuring like his twin would who now got excited over all of these fancy things down there; smaller human villages with a few wodden and stony houses, gardens, fields, farm animals and larger cities with numberless streets and buildings, market places and in between countless numbers of humans, big and small, young and old. With effort Beel encouraged him to return together to the Sarcred Residence - if it would have been up to Belphie, the younger one would have stayed all night out here in the outskirts.

He was quite fascinated about humans. Beel didn't attach great importance to this matter until now but as his twin the ginger was the closest one to Belphegor and slowly a harmless pastime seemed to become an alarming obession. How far could this go? Would he even dare to leave the Celestial Realm? Actually Beelzebub wasn't afraid of anything but the idea of losing his twin brother made him shiver deep inside.

No, he wouldn't let this happen! Rather Beel was about to have tea with that hateful heir of the Demon King himself!

~

They weren't able to see. They couldn't figure out what went through his mind. Not his father, not his brothers and not even his twin. When Beel took him back home the twins didn't speak a single word. Eventually Belphegor resigned and raised his flying speed while Beel had trouble to follow closely; there was nobody with the slightest clue or even barely interest to listen or to understand. But why? Because it didn't matter? Because it didn't regard them? The Celestial Realm?

When the twins returned, both were sent to their chambers immediately. And actually Belphegor gave in quickly when he got to face his pillowy bed to have a nice deep sleep but not this time, lying there awake with numerous questions running through his mind. And most of them he had asked to himself over a thousand times now: why they had been created? Which deeper meaning held their existance? Was there even a reason for them being alive? As angels, the flawless powerful guardians of heaven, wasn't there any purpose they needed to fulfill? There had to be one! They weren't just made to live their endless lives up here forming clouds and bearing the repeating assaults from the denizens of the Devildom.

Well, he wasn't at least. Restless Belphegor turned around on his bed and exhaled frustrated as he remembered a previous conversation with Lucifer and his father who wasn't quite content with his youngest son spending hours to watch humans - an undescribable waste of time, these had been the words of the Archangel. He disapproved Belphegor's behaviour as much as him being a hopeless dreamer who wasn't able to focus on his training properly. More than once Lucifer had intervened and came to his defense when Michael clearly showed his disappointment and tried to talk some sense into the mind of his youngest. Still Belphegor was eager to live up to the expectations of his father, the deep love for his family and homeland couldn't be described with words - but did he make too great demands on his desire for expanding horizons? What was wrong in mingling with humans? Most of them weren't even familiar with any sort of magic. As far as his thoughts centered around that question again and again, Belphegor couldn't find himself a meaningful answer.

Probably it was all just due to obsolete arrogance and the fear of the unknown. As far as he could think back no angel ever had left the Celestial Realm to go down to the human world. At least his last attempt to strike up a conversation with Lucifer about this delicate topic didn't end nice at all which was the reason why Belphegor had decided to not bring this up again. Even so the whole thing left him with unease but there was no way he would indeed disobey Lucifer or even his father. Their lack of comprehension was painful for sure. But things would go on as usual and eventually he would find his place in the Celestial Realm.

However ... what if he found a way to go down to the human world without any of the others knowing? What if he managed to sneak down there and kept it a secret? Just thinking about this bold idea made his heart skip wild in such a way that he was afraid its loudness would awake Beelzebub with whom he shared his chamber. As his ginger-haired twin eventually got up, Belphegor was barely able to hold his eyes open due to the lack of sleep but deep within he was highly pleased while both brothers left their room heading out for breakfast. He wouldn't watch humans any longer.

No, soon he would walk and talk and laugh with them.

~

"Watching me while I am forming clouds? Are you sure?" Leviathan couldn't help but frown as he repeated the request of his younger brother while having breakfast. Belphegor nodded and shrugged his shoulders: "Asmo doesn't have time for lessons today, so I'm free. And before I end up wasting my time doing any inept, boring, futile nonsense I thought I could observe you for some while - if you don't mind, of course." His words caused the second-born Mammon to choke on his nimbus bread before the blond calmed down again and tilted his head with suspicion: "Futile nonsense, such as watchin' humans?" Astonished the warrior widened his eyes: "Are ya feelin' sick or somethin'?" Asmodeus also tilted his head but different from Mammon the light forger seemed to be pleased: "Now listen! It seems as if my attempt on putting Belphie in his proper place was much more successful than even I expected." Smiling Asmodeus crossed his arms and nodded towards his brother: "I am proud of you, Belphie."

The adressed one did his best to just reply with an approving mien and lowered his head a bit: "I've been neglecting my responsibilities recently and I kept you waiting yesterday - I apologize." As Belphegor looked up again to meet the placable eyes of his older brother, Asmodeus reached out and gently took his chin: "It is alright, sweet little brother - I know you will not disappoint me once more." With a twinkle and an endearing smile the light forger sank his hand again and turned around to Mammon: "You are leading the way?" The blond nodded and finished his breakfast before he stood up waiting for Asmodeus and Beelzebub to follow him: "Let's hurry - the faster we've done, the earlier we get back."

"Where they're going to?" Belphegor turned around to Leviathan, inquiring; now both were the last ones at the breakfast table though Leviathan slowly got up and beckoned his younger brother to follow closely: "Patrolling, I guess. They will be back soon enough." With a slight smile the cloud former paused on the stairhead leading outside the Sacred Residence and turned his amber eyes softly narrowed back to Belphegor: "So tell me ... what are you up to, hm? You would not ask to accompany me if there was no any other reason." Carefully Leviathan looked his brother over and arched an eyebrow. His younger sibling held his breath, onviously he didn't expect further questions: "Well ... maybe I ... I haven't been entirely honest at breakfast." Watching Belphegor how he gnawed on his lower lip made his older brother chuckle: "Mammon's suspicion was not this far-fetched, am I right?" With a friendly poke Leviathan gestured Belphegor up in the air and also spread his wings, following him above and into the outskirts.

"I didn't want to mess with anyone at breakfast, you see", Belphegor replied sighing as both siblings hovered next to each other through the air, their splendid feathered wings flapping calm and regulary. Leviathan grinned slightly: "To be honest I sensed something like that. And if I would not have agreed to take you with me, you would have gone on your own - I know your pighead well enough." Another teasing nudge towards Belphegor caused the younger angel to escape along the side of the cloud former laughing before Leviathan could get the clue to follow him. To watch his brother in such a lively state clearly cheered him up as Leviathan eventually landed onto a very nice, fluffy cloud and called out for Belphegor who followed immediately and came to sit next to him, folding his wings: "Can I ask you something?" Leviathan frowned and tilted his head while getting ready for his magic and work: "Go ahead, Belphie."

His sibling now bit his lips and starred down at his feet: "You're out here every day shaping clouds and sending them below - have you never ever been curious about what's beneath the staining ocean?" With a sceptical mien Belphegor looked his older brother over as the cloud former already started to relax and closed his eyes but he was still listening. After a minute Leviathan licked his lips and seemed to carefully choose his words: "I was, indeed. But I always remembered my home and my family. My brothers." With gentle movements of his fingers tiny fluffly clouds were framed and levitated upwards before the cloud former continued to speak: "I never would have gotten the mere idea to leave, as nosy as I might have been once when I was younger." A smile spread over Leviathan's face as he opened his amber eyes again to appraise the results of his magic. Belphegor paused before he opened his mouth again in a quite bold response: "So, you were afraid of Lucifer and father?"

Leviathan widened his eyes and tensed immediately; his nice, well formed clouds vanished with a quiet 'Plop' as the angel turned around to face his younger brother with a mixture of irritation and indignation: "What - this has nothing to do with father or Lucifer or fearing their rage! I am simply reasonable enough to know that leaving the Celestial Realm would not do any good - neither for me nor its denizens or the Realm. And least of all surely not for my stubborn, brazen dreamer of a brother!" Now Leviathan narrowed his eyes furiously and stood up: "Back to the Sacred Residence, Belphegor! I will not take you out there once more nor I want to see you around here again!"

That was it. Intuitionally Belphegor bit his lip and closed his eyes, irritated by himself. From the glaring of Leviathan he could tell that this time he went too far. As he got up already unfolding his wings, the angel hesitantly turned around to his brother: "And you'd never asked yourself for another purpose? For any possibilities? Is the shaping of clouds the only aim in your whole- "

"Homeward!", was the enervated answer of the cloud former whose suppressed rage caused the staining beneath them both to slightly whirl up around the stature of the angel before Leviathan took a deep breath: "Lucifer or father will not get to hear anything of this conversation. If you are wise, Belphie, you do not question the purpose of your existance or your work - otherwise you will eventually end up falling from grace." Now there was another twinkle within these golden eyes: anxiety. That much Belphegor was able to recognize before he quickly soared up on his way back home - and it was enough to make him shiver inside. Falling from grace meant to be abandoned from the Celestial Realm without any opportunity to ever return. To be completely lost and alone in a darksome, foreign world where former angels wouldn't be welcomed at all. The mere thinking about it caused a quiet sob escaping his throat.

Which unspeakable crime earned such a terrible retribution?

Rubbing his eyes Belphegor paused his flight; he was almost at home, in some distance the Sacred Residence was discernible. After another few flaps of his wings he paused again, indecisive; returning back home - and then? After his dialogue with Leviathan he didn't feel like going home at all ... furious the angel bared his teeth and rushed boldly right through a small cloud; still it made him mad that he hadn't been able to check himself while talking to the cloud former. But oh well ... that was so him. Discontent and morose Belphegor came to land on a smaller pile of clouds and sat down, elbows on his knees and face in both hands. If there was anything to light him up again ...

Suddenly the cloud cover near to the angel ripped open and immediately the sunlight flooded through the small gap. Without thinking Belphegor stood up slowly and unfolded his wings, calmly gliding down his cloud pile until he came to land next to the hole, reaching out cautious right into the radiant sunbeams. Gasping the angel widened his look, then closed his eyelids; the warmth of the sunlight had an immediate warm effect on him. And as he still stood there, astonished and captivated, the gap in the clouds widened and let the sunbeams ran through the staining. For a single moment Belphegor was blinded by their overwhelming luminance - but this trice was enough; the clouds opened further despite him being unable to withdraw, startled the angel wanted to unfold his wings but it was too late already.

He fell. Deeper and deeper and deeper ...


End file.
